


Kiss me through the phone

by saturnsanity



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Cyber sex, DreamTeam, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsanity/pseuds/saturnsanity
Summary: George forgets to end the call
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 382





	Kiss me through the phone

I was startled out of my trance to the sound of a discord call coming through my computer. I breathed out, laughing at myself for jumping so quickly when I saw it was only my best friend Dream calling. I rolled my chair back into my desk so I was sitting snugly up against the edge of my desk. I ran my finger through my hair, and slipped on my headset, then clicked the answer button. "Hi! Took you long enough, I was starting to think you'd never answer." Dream greeted me with a laugh. "Oh please, It'd humble you for once if I simply didn't answer. Watch your mouth or I may just do that." I said teasing him right back. "George, you would never be able to ignore my call just for the hell of it. You love me waaay too much for that. Isn't that right." He dropped his voice and leaned into his mic to say the last part. The tone of his voice and the slight rasp to it made heat spread across my cheeks. "You're a fucking idiot, I do not!" I said back even if I knew deep down that he was right, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of feeling superior. I huffed out, crossing my arms over my chest as I heard Dream on the other end laughing at me. I broke my pouty facade and giggled along with him. "Do you want to play manhunt? We don't have to record or anything I'm just bored and couldn't sleep." He said once our laughter had died down. "Sure, give me the IP and I'll login." I said, booting up my game. 

Dream was the hunter this time, by his own decree. I let him get away with it though even though he was much better at stopping me. I went into F5 mode and saw his name flash behind me before he crouched behind a tree. "Go away you fucker, I saw that!" I yelled, sprinting through the savanna biome, desperately trying to find a village. "Fucker? You wish I would." He replied before laughing and continuing to chase me. I felt my face heat up again, letting my mind slowly start to fill with images of what I'd let him do to me. I felt my pants tighten and then realized I'd ran past the village in my dazed state. Dream noticed and decided to take the village for himself, building up his own inventory. "Awhhh did I distract you?" He teased, his voice mixing with a tone I couldn't quite place. "No you didn't thank you very much, my dog wandered in and I was looking at her." I said. I'm sure he could tell I was lying by the way he laughed at me after I closed my mouth. I told him to fuck off and set out in search of something else that might be useful to help me win. We had been playing for a little over an hour and I finally was able to find the stronghold. I got lucky and had the right amount of ender eyes to fill in the portal with. As the achievement popped up I heard Dream let out a frustrated noise, "Fuuuck are you serious? How did I lose you??" He asked exasperatedly. "Maybe you're just bad Dream." I said back, smiling to myself. "I'll show you bad if you really want me to." He said, leaning in to the mic again. I had been fighting off a boner through this entire game and his comment did not help my current situation. I scoffed, "Huh? No way thats gross." I said rolling my eyes, knowing he could see me and probably has well picked up on my red face, and the way I shift in my chair often to get comfortable with a hard on. 

I was halfway through my battle with the ender dragon when I saw an achievement pop up, signaling that Dream was also in the end. "Oh for fucks sake! Leave me alone! I want to winnn" I whined out hitting my desk for emphasis. "Sorry sweetheart but I just can't let that happen." He replied back, suppressing a laugh. "Don't call me that you weirdo." I said, ignoring the way it made my heart race and my breath stand still. I was so focused on hitting the ender dragon that I hadn't noticed Dream come up behind me. My health was already low from taking damage due to the dragon fire. Two hits and I would die. The dragon was only one hit away from dying, but as I went to finish it off Dream hit me from behind. Once, twice, and then a message at the bottom of the screen 'GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream' and then another one 'Dream has earner the achievement [Free the end]' "Fuck me already! I was so close!" I yelled in frustration groaning and throwing my hands up over my face. "Okay fine." Dream said. "What??" I replied back not knowing what he was responding to. "You said 'fuck me' and I'm saying okay. I can make you even closer." He said leaving the game, to turn his webcam on. I glared at him through the screen to try and mask the way that the comment made me feel. "In your dreams." I said, pun not intended. "That's true." He said winking at me. I tried to open my mouth to speak but I was too flustered to make anything come out. He laughed at me for the millionth time today and I just sat there trying to blink away my thoughts.

Our conversation continued on as normal, flowing as it always has. The tension from earlier fading to the background, not being brought up again. It got late so I told him we'd talk later, and I hung up the call. I rolled my chair backwards slightly breathing out, my mind replaying our conversation from earlier. I felt myself getting hard again, a wave of heat and butterflies spreading throughout my entire being. I leaned my head back against my chair and subconsciously moved my hand towards the front of my pants, imagining Dreams hands all over my body, tracing over every single inch of my skin, his mouth on my neck sucking and nipping lightly at the sensitive skin, his hot breath against my ear whispering words of praise. I whined loudly, my other hand tracing up and down my neck and collarbones, scratching lightly then moving up to grip at my own hair, "A-ahh Dream" i breathed out, squeezing my eyes shut in pleasure. I undid my jeans and slid them down my legs, then dipped my fingers under the waistband of my boxers, letting my fingers dance around the fabric, teasing myself. I pulled them down all the way, and wrapped my fingers around the base of my dick, moving my hand up and down achingly slow, wanting to drag out this moment for as long as I could hold off. "Ahh ah oh fuck" I whimpered, moving my hand faster. I squeezed lightly around the tip and ran my thumb through the slit a few times, whining incoherently. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and bit down on them softly, trying to keep myself quiet. I continued pumping my dick until I was close, then removed my hand right before I came, using all of my willpower to not let myself finish. I groaned, and bit down harder on my fingers, letting the feeling fade away so I could keep going. I stuck my fingers in my mouth and ran my tongue all over them, slicking them as much as possible then pulled them out if my mouth, a strand of saliva connecting them to my mouth. I moved my fingers down to my rim, and pushed two of them in, gasping loudly at the pain and pleasure. I moved my fingers in and out, scissoring them slightly, "D-dream..fuck me..uh harder please." I whined out. I moved my fingers harder into myself, then curled them hitting my spot and moaning out louder than ever. I breathed in and out shakily, panting loudly. "Please dream right there fuck fuck fuck." I moaned, my words slurring together. I moved my other hand to my dick and started moving my hand up and down in time with my fingers thrusting in and out of me. "mmm uh so close uh uh don't stop uh" I whined, my voice getting higher as the pleasure took over my body. I felt the heat and pressure building up in my stomach as I whimpered, throwing my head back and speeding up my movements desperately wanting to cum. "D-dream oh god fuck fuck i-im uh uh uhh" I whined, cumming hard all over my hand and stomach. I kept pumping myself through the high, and then stopped trying to catch my breath. I removed my fingers from myself, wincing softly. I grabbed my discarded boxers from the floor and wiped off my hand and stomach and then tossed the boxers across the room in the direction of my hamper. I closed my eyes, sighing deeply and then I shot up as I heard someone clear their throat from my computer. "I think it'd help you out if you made sure you hung up the phone before getting off." I heard Dream say, his voice sounding soft as he was breathing just as hard as I was. I felt my face heat up, turnjng a dark shade of pink. "I..i wasn't I- im sorry." I said, completely mortified that he had seen and heard the whole thing. "Don't be sorry, I enjoyed the show. You sound so pretty when you moan my name." He said, his breathing returning to normal. "Y-you aren't weirded out?" I said, hiding my face behind my hands, not even wanting to look at him. "Not at all. That was....that was really fucking hot. Seeing you like that made me cum harder than I ever have." He said, laughing quietly. I looked at him finally and noticed how flushed his face was. "you- fuck.." I breathed out, willing myself not to get turned on again. He smiled shyly, hiding his face just as I had hid mine. I could tell he felt guilty for watching me. "Next time, I'll just offer to let you watch and you can get off shamelessly." I teased. "Pretty confident for someone who was whimpering my name and asking me to to fuck them." He said back. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes, "Says the one who watched me and got off on it without me knowing." I retorted. "I'm sorry! I feel guilty stopp!" He said back, laying his head down against his desk. I giggled at him and shook my head softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really hate this one but I hope u all enjoyed


End file.
